Axl
Axl is a New Generation Reploid from the Mega Man X series that currently lives in the Real World as Axl Stevens. Before he lost his memories, he was given the power to turn into Cure Capricorn '''and has since re-realized that power. He sometimes disguises himself as '''Iris and R.O.B. Personality While Axl is not ruled by the Three Laws of Robotics, he follows them to a tee. He does enjoy battle, but only when he isn't fighting against a human or human-like creatures with the exceptions being robots. As he spends more time in the Real World, this is slowly changed to include those who turn into Kuroihoshi to including people who would hurt those close to him. However, he still refuses to hurt humans more than is necessary. While Axl appears to be cheery, this is a mask caused by being called a Maverick for 100 years. During this time, he is desperate to not be caught as well as desperate to redeem himself by helping anyone he can. He took the first chance he got at a new start. The more time he spent in the Real World, the more real he cheeriness and joking became. After being adopted by the Stevens, he quickly comes to love his new family (especially his siblings) and eventually a human outside of his family. These are the people he wants to protect the most. Biography Background At one point, Axl copied the Reploid Iris. He would later use her form while fighting as Cure Capricorn after a fairy named Cosmic gave him the Capricorn power. After a particularly rough battle, Lily Travis followed him back and repaired him. For unknown reasons, he left his keys behind, but kept the Capricorn power itself. He would then go on to lose his memories. See http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Axl#Story up to the end of Mega Man X8. When he was fighting against a Maverick in the middle of a crowded street, he shot through a Maverick and hit a human girl. He ran away and was later blamed for the hospital she went to being set on fire. He would continue to be on the run for 100 years as Maverick Hunters tried to hunt him down. Subspace Emissary Continued An Arc with Bad Luck Arc Axl saves the group that was sent to Olimar's world from a giant bee robot. After talking with them, he asks to go with them. While he couldn't go with them, he would be given a lift to another world. Before that could happen, the Ancient Minister attacked. Axl was able to copy him and followed him into the Subspace. To Subspace We Go Arc He reappear disguised as a R.O.B., offering Ganondorf tea. While he was able to throw the tea in his face, he was unable to shoot the King of Darkness, almost causing all of the R.O.B.s to self destruct if it wasn't for Harley's, Elizabeth's, and Elinor's quick thinking. He was allowed to stay with the group because R.O.B. didn't want to be there and Axl was able to transform into him. Three Months Later Arc During the three months of no activity, Axl is adopted by Craig and Jean Stevens, becoming the older brother of Rose, Len, and Sam. He also started going to Nightingale High School, got a US passport, and was able to hold his baby cousin, Emma Maria Elric. He also became a local heartthrob to many girl in the school district. On a trip to the capital, the Subspace Army started attacking. He helped his siblings fight against them, but was found out by his adopted parents because they saw Rose transform back and she told them everything. After a meeting with everyone, he went to get his cousins Maggie and John. Going to War Arc Axl was one of the first people to go to Elibe. He would switch on and off with people for the month that it was happening. Pokemon Hunt Arc He, Sam, Danielle, and Kristen removed the memories of their family members that found out about them. He is glad because Craig and Jean had been giving them strange looks since they found out. Axl went to the Pokemon World to look for a future Red as R.O.B. When they had to fight against Red, Axl's audio receptors were blown out by future Jigglypuff. He went last and even then refused to fight against the Greninja Red sent out. Instead, Red gave him the Premiere Ball with instructions on where to find Mewtwo and Pichu as well as an apology about Lily. He then reveals to the other about what happened to Lily Travis. He managed to be persuaded to find Pichu in a future version of his own world by Solid Snake (now called David) promising to find out more about Lily Travis. He tells them that he wants to apologize to Lily and that Model X and Z that Aile can deactivate him after he rescues John who was separated from the group along with David when they arrived. After reuniting with them, David reveals that Lily legally didn't exist until the day she died. Axl then went back in time and, under cover as a generic Reploid, met Lily. He noticed she was already weak. He saw that when his past self shot the Maverick, Lily threw blood up on herself at the same time, his shot never actually hitting her. He went to the hospital with her. As she dies, she reassures him that none of it was his fault, there's nothing he can do, and tells him to get out of there. He runs out as she accidentally sets the hospital on fire. Afterwards, Axl tells Model X and Z that he no longer considers that world as his home and decides to leave with his adopted siblings and continue living in the Real World. Finale Arc Sam kept trying to get Axl to fight her, but he kept refusing. When it was revealed that they would have to search multiple worlds to find Young Link, Axl went to Termina. He searched around Termina Field with Elinor, John, and Pichu. After finding out that he wasn't there, Axl got a text from Amanda saying Len was kidnapped. He was ultimately unable to stop John from getting kidnapped by the Subspace Army. When he returned to the mansion, he also learned that Rose and Sam were kidnapped as well. He realizes he wasn't kidnapped because he is not related to Edward Elric by blood. He, along with everyone else, went into the Subspace to save them. He recognized the code of artificial intelligence and learned why everything was happening. John then ran up to them and, after getting healed, went to save his siblings. During the fight to rescue his siblings, he was unable to stop Tabuu from escaping into the Real World. He comforted Maggie when the transmutation stopped. He then joined the fight against Tabuu, mostly flying around invisible and stooting at Tabuu/ saving those who needed it. After Tabuu is defeated, Axl demanded that they get rid of the computer he infected, citing that he did not want to get infected by an enemy again. He even made sure that the computer was put into the incinerator before relaxing. After it is revealed that Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Authoress Hand corrupted any and all footage and photos containing everyone, Axl rejoices that he can stay in the Real World. Interlude Before the start of Pretty Cure Zodiac, Axl completes his first year of school and stays at home with Rose while Len and Sam leave the country. Pretty Cure Zodiac Axl runs across Brach and Tommy while they are following Gabriella. He sees Rose and Chloe talking with her along with Luna, Galaxy, and Joanna. He watched them transform and fight against the Kuroihoshi. Relationships Mega Man X While X was originally a hero and a role model for Axl, When it was thought that Axl was a Maverick, he reluctantly started hunting him, damaging their relationship to almost beyond repair. Even though Model X apologized, it was still not enough to allow Axl to stay in their world. Zero Like X, Zero was a hero and role model for Axl. He trained Axl personally. When it was thought that Axl had gone Maveric, he had no hesitation hunting down his former comrade, damaging their relationship to almost beyond repair. Even though Model Z apologized, it was still not enough to allow Axl to stay in their world. Cosmic Cosmic was the fairy who gave Axl the Capricorn power. Not much is known outside of that as Cosmic died soon afterwards. The Master Axl has known the Master in three of his/ her forms - Lily Travis, Joanna Smith, and Tanner Williams. While Lily was his victim/ savior, Joanna and Tanner were more of a grandparent and older brother to him respectively, telling him stories and reassuring him about his choices. Powers, Abilities, and Equipment Powers and Abilities Increased Perception Due to having been to different worlds through the use of Hand Magic, he has the ability to see what other people cannot. For example, Gabriella keeps an illusion on her wings to keep them hidden from people, but he is still able to see them. Because he is a Reploid made for shooting, his eyes also have special aiming optics. Electrical Manipulation Because of the Capricorn powers, when he is not transformed, he is able to manipulate electricity. Augmented Abilities As Cure Capricorn, he has increased strength, strong enough to stagger a giant Kuroihoshi. He can also jump higher and has increased agility and durability. Due to being a Reploid, his are higher than the average Cure. Human Form He is able to take on a human form. However, his audio receptors are unable to be converted and are the only indicators that he is not human. Despite this, most people tend to not realize this. Alternative Charging While most Reploids need to be in charging pods, he can also charge using an extension cord in his leg and eating the same amount of food as a normal person. Copy Shot He is able to copy robots' appearance, fighting styles, and appearances that he shoots. If they allow it, he can also copy their memories. A-Trans He is able to transform into any robot that he has copied. He can take on their appearance and use their powers. He can also do partial transformations like for Iris where he copied her face, hair, and body shape, but not her armor. Hyper Mode He is able to turn invisible and invulnerable for a short time. White Axl This form of Axl's gives him a major boost. However, he rarely uses this form because it reminds him of Lumine. Equipment Axl's Weaponry Axl has a variety of weapons outside of the ones listed below which can be seen at http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Axl%27s_weaponry . He can also use Axl Bullet to perform Capricorn Bullet. Capricorn Keys With the keys, Axl is able to transform into Cure Capricorn. Capricorn Club Capricorn's Club has two forms. The smaller form is used more like a baseball bat. The larger form is a giant club that is only used when performing the Pretty Cure Electric Charge. Zodiac Badge/ Capricorn Lightning Cure Capricorn has a Zodiac Badge that is made from the Capricorn Lightning. When used alone, it forms the Capricorn Club. When used in tangent with 11 others, it forms the Zodiac Ring. Trivia * While Axl is the most human-like of all the Reploids (even surpassing X), he his unable to taste, blush, or age. * He is one of few robots who possesses a soul. * He cannot add four to itself, but he can recognize artificial intelligence when he sees the code. * Despite being immune to all computer viruses, he is deadly afraid of them. This is because of being called a Maverick for 100 years and not wanting a repeat. * Axl was most likely the last Cure to join the Pretty Cure Zodiac in the last generation. Quotes * "That was WAY too flashy and long, you guys." - any time a transformation takes too long * "Pretty Cure, Zodiac, Star Power!" - whenever he transforms into Cure Capricorn * "The goat, sailing through the storming seas! Cure Capricorn!" - whenever his transformation into Cure Capricorn is complete Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Zodiac Category:Stevens Category:Mega Man series Category:Mega Man X series Category:Subspace Emissary Continued